Fang Xingjian
|image1= |caption1= |chinese= |pinyin= |alias(es)= |status=Alive |killedby= |cod= |age=19(Currently) |species=Human |gender=Male |hair_color= |eye_color=Pitch Black |spouse= |family=Unnamed Father Fang Yueru |master(s)=Kyle Huang Lin Headmaster J. |disciple(s)=Lilia(Technically) Charlot(Disciple from the future) |allies= |friends= |occupation=Windshadow Sword Divinity (First transition) Heavenly Sword Sovereign (Second transition) Eternal Sword Seigneur (Third transition) |affiliation(s)= |strength=726 |agility=724 |reaction=629 |endurance=610 |flexibility=609 |martial_will=2000 |ether=100% |level=33 |dop=5(Martial Will) (Body Toughness)' (Physical Particles)' (Speciality Seeds)' (Brain Regeneration )' (Ether Organs) |combat=Divine Level |fleshly_body=Divine Level(Martial Will) |skills=Boundaries Negation, Level 50 Four Celestial Eradication Swords, Level 50 Celestial Eradication Sword Formation, Sword Prowess Sword Force Heaven's Volition Sword Intent(Maybe Still has it) Chaotic Blitz(Not sure if technique/skill) |internal specialties=1440(Martial Will) |external specialties=9270(Martial Will) |waves=Level ? Mistral Windgod's Waves(Replaced) Level 7 Sonido Sword Zephyr Waves(Replaced) Level 10 Prodigious Astral Divine Powers Waves(Martial Will) |mental cultivation=Level 3 Ice Age Meditation Art(Replaced) Level 10 Universal Sword Dominance Lunisolar(Martial Will) |novel=Chapter 1 |book(s)= |appears_in= |planet = Miracle World|title = Sword Overlord}} Introduction * is the main protagonist of Paradise of Demonic Gods. Plot Fang Xingjian was a talentless waste, scorned by his grandmother. He was supposed to become his cousin's apostle, but thanks to his second uncle's help, he escaped but was then betrayed by his friend and given to Onassis clan where he was tortured but was able to escape. During his escape, a strange man gave him a choice. This choice would give him only 5 years of life in exchange for the best Sword Arts talent in the world. Fang Xingjian chose this and after reached the Miracle World. Cultivation Techniques/Skills Past Technique/Skills ''(Gone or Synthesized)'' Main Skills/ Techniques * Four Celestial Eradication Swords Lv.50(New Max) * Celestial Eradication Sword Formation 'Lv.50(New Max)' -Electromagnetic waves.(Since MC got his emotions back, he learned that senses and emotions appear due to electormagnetic waves. So now he controls it so he can control basically control the human heart thus why the illusions are effective. (Ch-806 for a more clear explanation) - Now has reached microscopic levels (Ch-822) * Sword Force * Sword Prowess Special Techniques * Boundaries Negation '-'''Allows one’s body to overcome physical and material boundaries in an instant. Under the enhancement brought by ether particles, it expends 1000 potential points every second, fully accelerating the body’s vital energy and blood; agility reaches the limit of what one’s body can endure, ignoring the limits of the other attributes. * ''Heaven's Volition Sword Intent * Heaven-Connecting Sword Physique -Fang Xingjian's own method to condense martial will. Martial Will ''' '''Progress * Level 30: '800 Martial Will' * Level 31:' 1,150 Martial Will' * Level 32: '1,500 Martial Will('Martial will and physical body had merged into one) * Level 33: '2000 Martial Will'(Sudden Inspiration Ability) ** (Ch-761) Intent * Death * Emptyness * Lonelyness * Infiltrating Void sword('Space/Gravity) -''Celestial Eradication Sword Formation * '''All-Conquering -''Celestial Eradication Sword Formation'' * Light Pursuit'' '' -Profoundness of gravity, electromagnetic forces, and strong interaction -the ability to turn the physical body into light -''Celestial Eradication Sword Formation'' -Create illusions -Evolved due to MC gaining back emotions * Instant -''Celestial Eradication Sword Formation'' * Heaven's Volition which was inherited from the dragon scale at the race against the arrogant Conferred Knight Sesa. -These intent come extremely handy as if it is implanted on a person that is a friend, the owner could use the intent to protect them, for a tool/person observe through them or take over their body for talking and or attacking with martial will only. In Fang Xingjian's case, the above info is applied but when he uses them against his enemies, he can control them, put them through physical or mental torture and simply cripple or kill them. Mystical Prints Helped with his comprehension and overall everything. Sort of an inheritance from his mother. 10th level gave him Sudden Inspiration but a weaker version however when Fang reached Lv.33, he still kept this Sudden Inspiration along with the original so his Sudden Inspiration Abilities are much stronger than others. System * Knight system (Main-''Beginning'') * Steals Wolf System(Ch-755-756) -The knight system rejects it but MC does get knowledge obtained and it sort of mutates MC's Knight System or changes it. * Steals Fantasy System(Ch-776) Progress Equipment(Swords) * Abyss -''Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' * Tian Yi -''Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' * Panwei -''Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' * White Bone Sword -''Four Celestial Eradication Swords'' Specialities(Gone due to 3rd transition) He can create specialty seeds that improve his body when he became level 25 and that gives him specialties on a cellular level so he technically has all internal and external specialties but he can only get the amount his body limits him to. * (Look at Description;Top Right) '4 types of Martial Arts '(Info.) 'Potential '(Info.) 'Transitions '(Info.) Category:Male Category:Knight Category:Second Transition Category:Sword Cultivatior Category:Characters